Telepon Iseng
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Eren dengan ponsel barunya, dan ide laknat untuk mengerjai teman-temannya. Cerita lepas Daily Life of Braun's Family. Warning: TIDAK UNTUK DITIRU. (Balasan review di Daily Life of Braun's Family chap 10 ada di akhir cerita)


**Telepon Iseng**

**Discleamer: Hajime Isayama.**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC, dll.**

**Pair: ReinerxAnnie, ErenxMikasa, RivaillexPetra, slight JeanxSasha.**

**Rate: T+ atau mungkin T++**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Note**: hanya cerita sampingan dari fanfic Daily Life of Braun's Family. Latarnya setelah anak Reiner dan Annie lahir, dan setelah Rivaille menikah (baca sekuel: First Love). Nama anak mereka adalah Ainner, saya pakai idenya **Lightmaycry**.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Hari Minggu. Hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang yang stress atau bosan dengan kehidupan sekolah atau kantor. Tak jarang hari seperti ini dijadikan hari bermalas-malasan, seperti saat ini.

Eren Jaeger namanya. Umur dua puluh lima tahun, baru menikah dua bulan lalu—bisa dibilang, dia baru merasakan apa yang disebut 'suami' oleh orang-orang.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling disenanginya. Sebagai peringatan hari jadi ke dua bulan, istrinya, Mikasa, memberinya sebuah ponsel baru—mengingat handphone lamanya rusak karena sifat keponya mengutak-atik ponsel tersebut.

Eren kini tengah duduk di meja makan bersama Mikasa. Pandangannya fokus pada ponsel barunya dan sebuah buku telepon terbuka di hadapannya. Seringai menyebalkan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Eren, apa kau yakin ini ide bagus?" Mikasa agaknya cemas. Ya, ide cemerlang—menurut Eren—ini sebenarnya agak keterlaluan. Hei, bukan begini cara merayakan kehadiran ponsel baru.

"Tidak apa-apalah. Lagipula hanya kali ini, kok. Dulu pernah ada kejadian seperti ini waktu kita SMA, jadi dia pasti tidak akan tertipu." Jawab Eren enteng.

Oke, fine. Mikasa sudah cukup lelah. Biarlah Eren melakukan apa yang dia suka, toh nanti dialah yang akan menanggung akibatnya.

**.**

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**Game Start!**

.

Jari-jari Eren bergerak lihai di atas tombol-tombol angka di ponselnya. Setelah mengecek ulang—memastikan agar nomor telepon yang ditujunya tidak salah—dia pun segera melakukan panggilan.

.

.

* * *

**-Reiner-**

Reiner tadinya masih asyik bermain dengan putranya—Ainner, yang masih berusia dua bulan—berguling-guling di atas kasur sambil tertawa bersama saat didengarnya ponselnya berdering, pertanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan sedikit menggerutu, Reiner mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya di meja di samping ranjang. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya—yang saat ini telah tertera beberapa digit nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

"Siapa?" Reiner akhirnya menekan tombol 'terima'. "Halo?"

/"Halo, apa ini pak Reiner Braun?"/ tanpa diketahui, di seberang sana Eren tengah memencet hidungnya agar menghasilkan suara yang berbeda, agak nyaring dan cempreng.

"Ya, ini saya sendiri. Anda siapa, ya? Dan ada urusan apa?" Reiner to the point.

/"Kami dari pihak rumah sakit berniat mengabarkan bahwa anak bapak mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan harus dioperasi. Tolong transfer uang tiga puluh juta ke rekening kami. Akan saya sms-kan nomornya."/

"Heh?" Reiner hanya menyernyit—tahu kalau ini hanya tipuan. Ayolah, ini cara kuno yang sudah kelewat mainstream, terutama ketika dia masih SMA, sedang marak-maraknya telepon penipuan seperti ini. Memangnya tidak ada cara lain yang sedikit lebih 'wah' gitu? Lagipula, kalau anaknya memang kecelakaan, lantas yang sedari tadi bermain dengannya itu siapa? Hantu? "Anakku kenapa, sampai harus dioperasi begitu?"

/"Kakinya patah. Kalau tidak dioperasi, nanti dia mati."/ jawab Eren, suaranya agak sedikit beda gara-gara dia hidungnya terasa sakit. Semoga nantinya tidak pesek.

Seringai iblis terukir di wajah lonjong Reiner. Sepertinya penipu yang menelponnya ini perlu diberi pelajaran sedikit, pikirnya. "Oh, ya sudah biarkan saja kalau dia mati. Bodoh amat, ah."

/"E-eh?"/ Eren menyernyit—ini beda dari dugaannya. /"Apa maksudnya? Bapak tidak peduli lagi dengan anak bapak sendiri?"/

"Memangnya itu urusanmu?"

/"Anda ini benar-benar orangtua yang jahat!"/ meski dia berkata dengan nada hampir menangis, yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah dia sedang mendengus tertahan—tak menyangka dirinya pandai akting juga.

"Sudahlah. Nanti kan bisa 'buat' lagi." Jawab Reiner dengan wajah if-you-know-what-i-mean. "Repot amat. Kalau dia mati, tinggal 'buat ulang' yang baru. Kau ini bagaimana, sih?"

Eren mati kejang, kebanyakan ketawa. Apa katanya tadi? 'buat lagi'? Pftt.. otak mesumnya ternyata melebihi dugaan Eren. Dengan segera, Eren memutus sambungan, lalu tertawa lepas—tidak mungkin dia tertawa ketika telepon masih tersambung, bukan?

Hal ini membuat Reiner menyeringai penuh kemenangan—dia pikir dia sudah berhasil melawan seorang penipu.

Kenyataannya adalah, dia dikerjai oleh kawannya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

**-Rivaille-**

Sekarang, giliran Rivaille. Eren sibuk mencari-cari nomor ponsel Rivaille di buku telepon. Setelah memastikannya, dia pun memulai panggilan.

Target kedua.

/"Halo?"/ suara berat si muka pantat panci menyapa telinganya, mengawali percakapan gaje yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Bisakah saya berbicara dengan pak Rivaille?" Eren kembali melancarkan aksi seperti saat mengerjai target pertama—memencet hidungnya, kali ini lebih keras, membuat suaranya jauh lebih cempreng.

/"Ya, ini saya sendiri. Ada apa?"/

"Begini, kami dari pihak rumah sakit berniat mengabarkan bahwa anak bapak—"

/"Heh? Anakku? Jadi Petra sudah positif hamil?"/ mendadak Rivaille memotong perkataan Eren, dengan suara nyaring pertanda dia gembira. /"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Sebenarnya tadi pagi Petra pergi sendirian entah kemana. Dia meninggalkan surat yang isinya bahwa dia sedang pergi menyiapkan kejutan untukku. Ternyata ini kejutanny—halo?"/ suara putusnya sambungan terdengar jelas—Eren memutus sambungan sepihak. Yah, bagaimanapun untuk kali ini dia merasa bersalah karena memberi harapan palsu pada Rivaille—yang terlanjur salah paham. Semoga saja Petra cepat pulang dan memperjelas kesalahpahamannya. Dan semoga saja yang diharapkan Rivaille memang benar-benar terjadi.

Ya Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosa Eren yang kian bertambah.

.

.

* * *

**-Sasha-**

/"Kraus.. kraus.. eum.. halo?"/ sahut Sasha. Eren sudah menduga bahwa gadis ini sedang makan kentang.

"Bisakah saya berbicara de—"

/"Bisa, kok. Tuh, kau sedang bicara."/ Eren sweatdrop dengan IQ jongkok Sasha, yang bisa disetarakan dengan anak kecil sekalipun. Ingat umur, dong.

"Apa ini Sasha Braus?" to the point sajalah. Daripada stress sendiri.

/"Ya, aku Sasha. Siapa ya?"/

"Kami dari pihak rumah sakit berniat mengabarkan bahwa anak anda—"

/"Eh? Anak? Tunggu! Aku kan belum menikah, masa sudah punya anak? Apa jangan-jangan gara-gara 'main' sama Jean kemarin?"/

Cukup. Eren memutuskan sambungannya secepat mungkin. Tapi dia jadi penasaran. Masa sih, Jean dan Sasha sudah…

Lupakan.

.

.

* * *

**-Armin-**

Kali ini Eren menyerah pada takdir. Terserahlah mau apa yang dijawab, yang penting dia puas. Dalam hati dia berdoa dan memohon supaya jawabannya tidak garing—tepat ketika suara yang imut untuk seorang lelaki terdengar, /"Halo?"/

"Bisakah saya berbicara dengan pak Armin Arlert?"

/"Ya, ini saya sendiri. Ada apa, ya?"/

"Kami dari pihak rumah sakit berniat mengabarkan bahwa anak bapak—"

/"Pak… menipu itu tidak baik, lo. Lagian aku belum menikah."/ jawab Armin lancar.

Eren segera memutus sambungan. Tebakannya benar seratus persen.

.

.

* * *

**-Annie-**

Harapan terakhirnya jatuh pada Annie. Mungkinkah dia akan menjawab dengan konyol seperti Reiner? Atau tidak? Yah. Kita lihat saja nanti.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya teleponnya diangkat. /"Halo?"/

Eren berdehem sebentar. "Bisakah saya berbicara dengan ibu Annie Braun?"

/"Ya, ini saya sendiri. Ada apa?"/

"Begini. Kami dari pihak rumah sakit berniat mengabarkan bahwa anak ibu mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan harus dioperasi. Tolong transfer uang tiga puluh juta ke rekening kami. Akan saya sms-kan nomornya."

/".."/

/"Eren, berhentilah main-main seperti itu."/

APA? Tunggu, rasanya dia tidak lupa memencet hidungnya untuk menghasilkan suara cempreng yang jelas beda dari suara aslinya. Kenapa bisa ketahuan?

/"Sekali lagi kau berniat mengerjaiku seperti ini, akan kupastikan pisau dapur melayang ke lehermu."/ ancam Annie, yang langsung memutus sambungan.

Eren pasrah.

.

.

Makanya, jadi orang jangan suka iseng.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N: **Entah kenapa tapi mendadak saya rindu nulis Daily Life of Braun's Family lagi ._. dan akhirnya tercetuslah ide ini. Jujur, ini adalah kejadian nyata yang lagi marak di sekolah saya. Banyak orangtua yang ditelepon, bilang anaknya kecelakaan, lalu disuruh transfer uang ke rekening si penelpon, padahal sebenarnya si anak baik-baik aja. Jadi, saya sekalian menyampaikan, jika orangtua readers mendapat telepon seperti ini, JANGAN PERCAYA. Itu hanya modus untuk dapet uang. Kalau orangtua readers kurang yakin, telepon saja ke sekolah readers untuk minta kepastian. Jangan sampai orangtua readers jadi korban. Dulu juga ibu saya pernah dapat telepon kayak gini, bilang kalau saya kecelakaan dan minta ditransfer tiga puluh juta, dan ibu saya pun dengan entengnya menjawab seperti Reiner ._. saya gak kebayang ekspresi si penelpon gimana ._.

Nah, sekalian saya mau menjawab review di fic DLoBF karena saya malas buka PM ._. #dihajarmassa

**[Lightmaycry]** eto.. sekuel setelah punya anak sih, saya ragu bisa buat atau enggak. Tapi di fic ini Reiner dan Annie udah punya anak (dan namanya sesuai idemu) apa itu cukup?

**[LinLinOrange]** makasih lo, pujian dan dukungannya~

**[DJ-san]** oke, sebenarnya dari awal saya gak mau pakai kata 'dihiasi' tapi saya gak tahu mau pakai kata apa ._. kosakata saya masih kurang sih. Kalau Annie mah, itu perpaduan antara ngeden dan ngerock #nyengir titan. Saya kurang tahu juga, adegan Annie melahirkan ini saya tiru dari komik Hai Miiko, dan kayaknya selama proses ibunya teriak-teriak terus ._. Hehe, Rivaille udah ngelamar mbak Petra kok~ tenang aja, dia gak akan jadi perjaka tua.

**[Hasegawa Nanaho]** YAHOO! SAYA SUKA BANGET SAMA REVIEWMU YANG PENUH CAPSLOCK MEMBUAT HIDUP EH KOTAK REVIEW SAYA LEBIH BERWARNA XD *balesnya juga harus pake capslock* terserah anda deh, mau membayangkan Rivaille keringatan di mana. Iya, Eren pingin cie cie cuma takut digebuk nantinya. Eh? Rivai nikah sama Eren? Mungkin bagus juga untuk ide fic berikutnya *senyumFujoshi* *catetdibukucatatan* makasih dukungannya~ tetaplah cinta pada capslock :D

.

**Review?**


End file.
